


before we fell

by LoveOnTheWater



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Bombs, F/M, Modern AU, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveOnTheWater/pseuds/LoveOnTheWater
Summary: He looks at her like he knows her. She knows it’s not the case.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 1





	before we fell

Her suit is red. She can’t tell if the blood’s hers or someone else’s.

“Everything in position?”

“Affirmative.” The bomb is set in place. Just a nudge and it would all be over. Everything.

He looks at her from the side.

“Ten seconds.”

She’s cut off by sudden rambling. His mouth is moving unbelievably fast, words almost jumbling up together.

“Hey so I know we haven’t spoken much but I really like you and if we make it out do you want to go on a date?”

She opens her mouth to respond, but it’s too late. The world shatters.


End file.
